


When I First Met You

by JitterbugSmig



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dialogue Promp Fanfic, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love this couple too much, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterbugSmig/pseuds/JitterbugSmig
Summary: Tom is prone to asking the most random questions out of the blue but it always leads to the two boys sharing a moment.





	When I First Met You

**Author's Note:**

> This cool tumblr user has some awesome dialogue prompts and if any writers want to check it out this is the link:  
> http://dialouge-prompts.tumblr.com/page/2

“What did you think of me when we first met?”

“Do you want the  _ honest _ answer or the  _ nice _ answer?”

The question that came out of the royal’s lips was so out of the blue that it practically deserved a joking remark. The tone that Tom had asked it in didn’t have an ounce of seriousness to it anyways so it must have been just another curious question out of him. He was prone to asking questions. 

A lazy smile and wide eyes were the features that came across the rather lilac face of his as Marco humored his with question with such sass. It was an adorable thing that his boyfriend would always do once in a while when they were alone together. Marco was so much more confident this way. 

Even though it was a silly question that really didn’t need a proper answer, Tom still wanted one and pushed to get it. 

“I’m serious!” A roll of his three eyes came about. “Just tell me, please?”

“You?  _ Serious…? _ Doesn’t sound like you at all.”

Marco was enjoying teasing the older man as his eyebrows came up to wiggle around in a flirtatious way.

The statement was very mocking and neither of them could help the smiles that broke out on their faces. Both of them shifted on the couch they were lounging on to face one another with soft laughter. Tom had tilted his head to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and run his fingers across the back of his neck to tease him too. “C’mon, surprise me~” He whispered in the tanned boys ear. The way his hot breath had hit the others ear had been ticklish and Marco couldn’t help but pull away a little with a laugh. 

“You’re a dork, you know that?” He shot back into Tom’s ear. 

A quick ‘mhm’ vibrated in his chest. 

Both of them stayed there in the silence as those brown eyes searched his maroon ones for possible answers. There was nothing besides a look of pure love at how dumbfounded his boyfriend looked in this moment. He was searching for words to come out like he hadn’t known what he actually thought about Tom when they first met. It was so long ago when it happened, it had been nearly two years since they met. 

Thinking back on the day they met was like looking back into another life.

They were both so different now with everything that had happened.

“Well.. It was really weird when we first met, Star had told me so many things about you that were just downright horrible but then I saw you and you looked so much cooler than I could ever be, dude.”

Tom held back a snicker between pursed lips.

“Don’t get me wrong, you were still  _ very  _ full of yourself--”

“What!? No I wasn’t, man!” 

“ _ Phtt _ , you so were! Anyways, let me finish!”

Marco nudged at his boyfriend’s shoulder with the palm of his hand to make him actually start listening to him instead of cutting him off. Tom had took to playing with the hairs at the base of the brown haired boys neck, twisting it around in his fingers as he listened in to the next few words. A pink tongue came out to wet dry lips before the human opened his mouth, “I really didn’t trust you at all especially at the ball.. But, I'm so happy that it all changed because I really do  _ love _ you.” 

It was a known confession that they had shared time again time again but it still shook the monster to his core every single time he heard it. All the other words that came before were long forgotten because all Tom could do was stare at him in anticipation for more. He wanted to hear it again.

Instead of getting to hear those sweet words, all he heard was:

“So.. What about you?”

Tom perked up at the tone of his voice.

Marco had sounded so shy and small from just how much that look affected him. He wasn’t used to that lustful gaze that his boyfriend gave him even though he had come victim to it so many times in the last couple months. Tom took this moment to lean in closer towards the others face as if to press a kiss to his lips but that didn’t happen. His lips just hovered over the softer pair until he was ready to talk which caused their lips to brush against one another in an almost kiss. “Me..? I thought you looked super duper hot.” Tom teased, his lips popping on the ‘p’. An unruly hand came up to hit him on the chest in a playful way to force him to stop flirting.

“I thought we were being serious, Tom!”

“We’re being totally serious!”

“No, no, no,  _ no way! _ You totally aren’t. I answered your question, tell me.”

“You know I just love teasing you,  _ sweetcheeks _ . You’re too adorable.”

A kiss was pressed to Tom’s lip before he ever got a chance to answer the question but neither of them cared very much. They wanted to bask in the moment before one of them made the move to tilt his heads to the side and deepen the kiss. In a fit of passion, Marco’s fingers came up to tangle themselves in the red locks of hair and pull him closer to keep him from breaking the kiss even though Tom would never dare do such a thing. He was already lost in the moment, forgetting that his lungs needed air. 

When the burning sensation for the need of air finally happened, Marco was the first to pull away with a deep breath as he sucked in air quickly. He looked completely shocked with himself at what he just did. Tom took the time to lick at his bottom lip while staring at the man that was panting next to him with a reddened face at what just transpired. It made him feel smug about how much his kisses affected his boyfriend. “What was that for?” Tom questioned, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips, “I thought you wanted me to answer your question seriously?”

Marco covered his eyes with his arm in shame, “I d-do, shut up!”

“Well, I was being honest, you know? You were pretty hot.”

“I was just a safe kid, that isn’t.. What else?”

His arm dropped half way so he could peer over at the demon that was smirking at him with a glint in his three eyes. Tom moved his position so his hands were free from the brown locks before pulling himself up into a sitting position. It was his turn to think about what to say and embarrass himself with confessions. “To be completely honest, Marco.. I was jealous that Starship was hanging out with some guy that I never met before. Especially since you were so overprotective of her. Something that I wasn’t and I hated you for that. I wanted to have everything go my way.” He ranted. His words weren’t malicious towards anyone because both of them knew that he hadn’t felt that way since they became best friends.

Tom was a changed man and he rarely ever got angry anymore. 

“Then I saw you at the ball and you looked so.. I had never seen anyone like you anywhere. Not in my kingdom at least. You were actually perfect.”

_ You were everything that I wanted to be.  _

It was an unspoken confession between them but they both knew what he was saying was the truth, he was being honest. There was probably more to say but they were interrupted by the clock on the wall that was chiming loudly throughout the room. It was already midnight which meant it was time for Marco to leave back to Mewni for the night, he would be busy in the morning with squire duties. Marco was steps ahead of him by pulling himself up off the couch and picking up his shoes from the corner. 

“You can’t stay just a bit longer..?” Tom whined. 

He showed Marco his best puppy dog eyes to force him to stay. 

Just a bit longer than he could leave. 

Marco contemplated for a bit, “I could but I have to be up early for Pony Head’s party planning. I promised her I’d help out.” 

“B-But.. We haven’t watched any movies yet! We always watch movies!”

“I’d love too but remember.. I still have a duty to Mewni.”

A hand came to wrap around the monster’s to hold onto it and a tanned forehead was pressed up against the lilac one. They both stared at each other in the closeness they shared. Tom was the first to make the move this time, pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s overly flushed cheeks and nose before moving on to his softer lips. It was much quicker than their last but there was still so much passion and desire behind each movement. Once they pulled away the question of, “Should I take you back to Mewni or..?”

The dimensional scissors were waved about to answer his questions. 

“You would stay the night if you did. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“At least I’ll see you tomorrow if you aren’t busy, right?”

Marco hooked one of his fingers around a horn sticking out of the pink hair. He had that glint in his eyes like the very first day they met when he was confident and full of life. “I wouldn’t miss it for the end of the world.” He whispered, his hands working on opening the scissors. The blade of the scissors ripped a hole into the fabric of the world and formed a portal in front of them which led back to his room in Mewni. 

A smile was exchanged as their hands fell away from one another and Marco took that step to leave. He paused first, turning half way back to peer at Tom that was watching him leave the room. Eyebrows arched up in question at what he was doing but that was quickly answered. 

“I don’t think it mattered about what I thought when we first met because I fell in love with you when you brought back Mackie Hand from the dead. You’re the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for.”

Tom stumbled on his words, “S-Same! I.. I felt the same way!”

A blush was coming over his face and he waved his hands in the air while he formed new words, “I just want you to know that I love you and you’re.. You’re the best thing to exist in my world and I don’t want to ruin it.”

Marco wanted to make a remark about that to tease his boyfriend but he held himself back. There was a sort of fuzzy feeling forming in his stomach at the kind words Tom spoke to him, something that happened when they were always around each other. It would have been cruel to ruin a moment like this and the human had broke under the pressure of flirting.

He was going to take him home either way and ruin his sleeping schedule. 

“When you put it like that.. I guess you can come home with me tonight.”

Those red eyes lit up and the next thing he knew Tom was running ahead of him into the portal after smacking him on the butt. He yelled something but it was cut off halfway through the portal and Marco had a feeling it was that one saying about rotten eggs. He rushed through the portal to catch up so he could have the one good pillow in his bed for the night since Tom never wanted to share anything while he was asleep. 

The night had only just began for the both of them and they realized that moments like this truly mattered during their short run to his bed. But they also realized that the confession from Tom was a memory they did need. That confession was something they’d hold dear to their hearts because it gave them confidence and it mattered to them:  **It was the truth.**

_ You’re the best thing to exist in my world and I don’t want to ruin it. _

_ You were actually perfect! _

 

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> Just a reminder that the dialogue prompt I used is in the first note.


End file.
